The Honeymoon
by HidekoChan90
Summary: Sequal to There you'll be. Miroku and Sango's honeymoon. One-shot! My first LEMON! So go easy


_Chapter 1_

_Sango lifted her fluffy white gown into the limo of the car. Her newly-wedded husband, Miroku Keseki, opened the door for her as she slipped inside. She sat down as comfortably as she could and faintly noticed that her feet looked quite dainty in this rhinestone-studded heels. _

_The passenger door opened and her handsome husband slipped in, closing the limo door beside him with a thud. The limo started with a bolt just before the monk had settled in beside his wife, but he could have cared less._

_He wanted, needed, to get to the hotel room. His wedding night was something he had been planning for quite a while for his special girl, and he was going to make it very special. He was going to take his time, no matter how bad he wanted to just take her and make her his all night. _

_Sango removed her veil from her ebony black hair and played with the clear comb attached to it nervously. His gaze on her made her a bit uneasy, even though there had been many times he had looked at her like that. It was as if he needed her now or he would spontaneously combust. _

"_Houshi-sama?" She asked, looking at him rather warily._

_He sighed. "Miroku, Sango. Just Miroku." He corrected, and flashed her a smile. _

_The taijya blushed and felt the rough, stiff material of her wedding dress. "Sorry. It's an old habit."_

_Miroku's mouth twitched into a grin. That blush drove him absolutely mad, and he knew tonight was going to be special. After all, he hadn't had sex with her in quite a while. _

_The incident with Beyonce was quite unfortunate. Sango was in a coma for almost a week, and his right shoulder, which he had been shot through, was too damn painful to even think about having sex. _

_He moved his arm and the tightness of the pain shot through him. It was a dull agony, but it still hurt. But he didn't care, this stunning woman was now his beautiful and loving wife. Miroku considered himself very lucky._

_She was a vixen. One that could drive him crazy and not even acknowledge what she was doing to him. His fingers rubbed lightly on the back of her neck and she turned her head around to gaze at him and that same adorable blush rose to her cheeks. He leaned into place a kiss on her lips and was grateful when he saw the limo had stopped in front of the hotel._

_The driver popped the trunk for them and Sango grabbed her luggage from the trunk and Miroku fallowed. He hoisted the strap of his Ninja Turtles bag over his shoulder. (A.N: Miroku would like Ninja Turtles, don't ya think? Lol) _

_They made their way to the front desk, received their key and made their way to the elevator. Room 232 was their destination. As soon as the doors of the elevator slid closed, Miroku pressed his mouth to hers, sending her through a world of bliss. The hot summer air that permeated the elevator was not nearly as scorching as this kiss. _

_The doors dinged open, and the houshi grabbed her hand, pulling the silver key from his pocket. Sango stood behind him, almost timidly as she patiently waited. She held the long skirt of wedding dress up from the gray, concrete floor that seemed to be littered with sand and dirt of various kinds. She could smell the Pacific ocean air and then the cool, but welcome breeze of the cozy looking hotel room, as Miroku shoved open the door. _

_He turned around to face her, and he took hold of her hand, gently. "Why do you look so shy? C'mon, we live together. It's not like we haven't had sex before." He said. His strong hands enveloped hers, and he ran his hands up her arms feeling the rough material of the intricately patterned lace. _

_She heard a soft moan escape his lips and his eyes were fixed on her cleavage. Sango bit her lip nervously until his gaze averted to her eyes and his lips captured hers in a light but heated kiss. _

_Miroku pulled his bride further into the room, careful not to rush her, but he needed her now. She was his wife now and he knew this was going to be the best sex of their lives. It was the first time he could make love to her as her husband, and she as his wife._

_Her heels clicked across the ceramic tiles of the small hallway. A wall separated the foyer entrance from a small but efficient kitchen. The kitchen and the living room were separated by a counter, on which a phone sat. A small dining table sat on the carpet behind a recliner. A large, 3-seat couch was pushed against the wall in front of a television set, and a sliding glass window let to the outside balcony on which they could see the ocean, beach and sunset._

_Their bedroom was just off to the side of the small living room and that was the first place he was headed. She noticed a large king-sized bed was pushed against the far wall between two nightstands. A lamp was on one of them and a dresser was pushed against the far wall. A bathroom was connected to the room._

_Miroku turned to look at his bride in the door way and a smile crept across his face. "Tonight's the night." He said, his voice conveying the urgency and excitement in his voice. He leaned in to place a kiss on her neck, allowing his tongue to come in contact with her smooth skin. _

_She bit back a moan, unsuccessfully, and rolled her head back as she continued his assailment on her. He had always been good, and she was careful not to touch his right shoulder. Her hand glided over the soft, material of his cotton dress shirt and she felt the thick bandage under it. She opened her brown eyes to see that he hadn't noticed, and was now coming dangerously close to her favourite spot just below her ear._

_His warm, wet tongue glided over her hot spot below her ear and she hissed, then moaned his name. Her knees were about to give out, but he wrapped a strong, muscular arm around her waist and supported her. "I hope you're ready for tonight, my love." His voice was a low growl and full of sexual desire. _

_Miroku had made love to her many times before, but tonight he seemed to ooze sex appeal. The room was dim, not quite dark and Sango noticed the sky was a dark orange with streaks of purple and pink. A perfect summer sunset._

_She smiled at him and her brown eyes seemed to glow with mischief. She placed a finger to his lips as if to hush him. "Miroku, I want to take our time. We're going to be alone for an entire week. We've got plenty of time." She dragged her finger down, slowly pulling down his bottom lip. With a grin she closed her lips over his and sucked on it, before releasing it, leaving a very stunned Miroku._

_He was shocked, obviously his new bride had a plan for him and if he had to wait for it, he would. Besides, it wasn't even dark yet, he could wait another hour or two…maybe. _

_Miroku stood by the wall as he watched her unpack their clothes and put them away neatly in the white wicker dressers. Even though she just got out of the hospital yesterday, she looked more beautiful and radiant than ever. Sango went into the bathroom and then turned to face him mischievously._

"_There's a hot tub." Sango informed him, and his eyes immediately lit up. In two large strides he was next to her and he peered in to find a large Jacuzzi. He remembered Nelly had told him about these things. He had described them as very relaxing._

_Sango was fussing around in the drawers until she pulled out her bikini and held it up to him with a grin. Never in 500 years would he think Sango would wear something so revealing, but it was like a dream come true for him. He returned her grin when he got her drift and she immediately stopped his progress towards the bathroom. "Stay out here until I'm done."_

_A bit disappointed he complied and after what seemed like forever the bathroom door swung inwardly and Sango stepped out in her shiny, silver string bikini. Miroku immediately felt all the blood leave his brain as his eyes traveled up her smooth, tanned legs, around her very curvy hips, to her breasts until he got to her face. Her hair was still up in the neat hairdo and he wanted her underneath him with messy hair and panting for more. _

"_Wow." That was all he could muster, and she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom, started to run the water and slip off his shirt. _

_Miroku couldn't take it anymore, he crushed his lips to hers as he felt her slip off his white cotton shirt, and tugged at his tie impatiently. His body was that of a god, and she rubbed both of her hands down his chest, as he continued to kiss her._

_His warm, wet tongue licked her lips and she opened her mouth almost hesitantly, and moaned when his tongue came in contact with hers. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and ran his tongue over it gently, and she felt warmness spread between her thighs. _

_Miroku pulled away, ignoring the whimper of protest from his wife. She turned to see that he had shut off the water, and turned the jets on. He grabbed her hand to pull her towards him, before placing his lips on hers and then grinding his erection between her legs._

_Sango slipped one long, shapely leg into the water and seductively invited the monk in after her. He shrugged off his black dress pants, and the black boxers didn't hide the fact he stiff as a board. He fallowed her in, and then settled back against the tub, and pulled her between his legs. _

_Miroku gazed at her before he reached up to pull one of the many bobby pins in her hair out. She looked beautiful like that, but he wanted her hair down, spilling around her shoulders. It was a feminine trait he loved in her._

_Sango pulled the tiny, fake, lavender flowers from her hair and the rest of the bobby pins out. Her dark hair spilled down her back in a river of ebony curls and Miroku stared wide-eyed at how beautiful his wife looked with a few bouncy curls framing her face. _

_He was speechless again, and she kissed him urgently. His hands traveled up to her bikini straps and he pulled them down stealthy. She moved so that she was straddling him, his erection was poking at her thigh under the water and she smiled. Knowing she had that affect on him made her feel powerful. _

_She moved from his mouth to his ear and sucked on the sensitive skin just below it. She felt his excitement harden even more. "Oh, Sango. Yes." He moaned, and she grinded her hips against him and his erection. "Ai shiteru." _

_Sango glanced down at him at the mention of those words and cupped his face in her hands. She loved this man more than anything and she knew that he was hers forever. "Koi shiteru." _

_Miroku removed her bikini top and stared down at her body. No matter how many times he saw it, it never ceased to amaze him and he felt a fire roar through his veins all the way down to his manhood. _

_She was blushing, and he couldn't help but smile at her innocence. No other woman he had ever been with had made him feel the way he was feeling right now. It was like every nerve in his body was itching to be satisfied, and it wouldn't be until he made hot, passionate love to this woman right now. _

_But he was going to take his time. They had the rest of their lives to do this, and he was going to cherish it._

_She continued to kiss him as one of his large hands traveled to her breasts. He rubbed his thumb against her nipple and she moaned against his lips. He moved his other hand out of the water and did the same to the other breast until she was grinding against his manhood in the water. _

_Miroku smirked, and he pushed a few dark curls behind her shoulders and placed his mouth over her breast and continued to fondle the other one. His tongue flicked rapidly over the small pink bud, and Sango felt as if she was going to faint from sheer pleasure. _

"_Mmmm, yes, Miroku." She leaned back to watch him as he teased her with his tongue. He took a break to lap up the warm water on her skin, then he assaulted her with his wonderful, avid tongue again. _

_He felt her hands stroking him beneath the water and growled impatiently against her breasts. Both of his hands traveled down her body, under the water until they came to his favourite part of her anatomy. He squeezed her behind firmly, but gently and she continued to rock her hips against him. His erection was so large it was rubbing against her stomach as well. _

"_Miroku…" She moaned shyly, and he nipped at her breasts a few times before gazing up at her. _

"_Yes, love?" He asked, brushing a few stray curls from her face. Just looking at her like that was turning him on. _

"_I need you, now." She admitted, and she felt his strong hands grasp her thighs. He lifted her off of him and after he stood up, waist high in water, he lifted her on the edge of the tub. He tugged off his wet boxer shorts and then stepped on to one of the platforms below the water, raising him up. His erection was now poking at her covered entrance and he smirked at her as he tugged at the string on her hip. _

_Sango didn't protest, and with one tug the small, silver bottom fell away to the bathroom floor. She gazed down at his erection and stroked the hardened member with her hand, causing him to moan something incoherent and place a passionate kiss to her lips. Looking at his size alone was enough to make her ache, and she pulled his hand from her hip to her warm, wet entrance._

_He slipped a finger inside, slowly at first, and then moved his mouth to her breast. It amazed him that no matter how many times he had sex with her, she remained tight, and sweet. He had taken her innocence, but she still made him feel like a man. _

_Sango ran her hand through his thick black hair as she felt his tongue tease her nipple, and his finger diving deep into her wetness. His thumb rubbed along the sensitive bunch of nerves and she arched her back, bringing her breast against his mouth._

_He could feel her tightening and he wanted so badly to let her feel just how much that excited him, but he wanted to take his time also. A smug smile came to his face and he lifted his mouth from her breast to her ear. "You like that?" He whispered, and he moved his finger in and out of her._

_She moaned and nodded as he continued to send little sparks of pleasure through her body. She opened her legs wider for him, he quickened his pace, closing his mouth over her ear. "Oh, gods. Miroku!" She screamed his name as he continued to touch her in a way that made her feel as if she was melting._

_Miroku didn't stop what he was doing, and he knew she was near her climax, but he didn't know how much longer he could wait to be inside of her. He took his free hand and played with her breast, and he lowered his head to her other one and flicked his tongue across the sensitive skin. _

_He felt her walls tighten around him, and she whimpered and squealed as pleasure overtook her. He let out an involuntary moan as he felt her wetness surround his fingers. "Oh, yes!" He moaned and looked up at his panting wife who was looking at him with admiration and amazement. _

"_Make love to me, Miroku." Sango said breathlessly, and in one swift motion, he was out of the tub, dragged along by his naked demon huntress. He loved the way her voluptuous thighs rubbed together as she led him to the large bed. He wanted to reach out so bad and touch her, but she turned around to face him before he had the chance. She invited him to her with one finger, and he was in front of her without a second thought. She truly was beautiful, and he never thought in a million years that under that tom boyish exterior, there was a wild and naughty sex vixen. But there was. And right now, she wanted __him_. 

She scooted back on the bed and he fallowed as he was pulled down to her for a long, passionate kiss. He felt her warm hand travel down to his erection and she stroked it softly, causing him to moan and quiver at her touch.

Several scorching minutes later, he pushed up on his palms to glance down at his beautiful wife. Miroku ignored the dull pain in his right shoulder from the gunshot. He smiled down at her and he pulled her up by her arms gently. "I want you to do something for me…"

Sango looked at him a bit shyly as she stood on her knees on the bed, her head only reaching his shoulder. She could see the white bandage that hugged his arm. "Anything." She said, blushing.

Miroku stood at the edge of the bed and stroked his erection a few times, then placed a finger to her lips. It took a few moments for it to register, but when it finally did, Sango looked away shyly. "You want me to…" She trailed off as she crawled towards him, taking his large member in her hands.

He nodded down at her, and was quite surprised when he felt her soft, warm tongue stroke his length, before she took the head of it into her mouth. Miroku closed his eyes and moaned as his wife continued to suck at his manhood. 

It was her turn to tease him, and the noises he was making caused the ache to start between her thighs again. She moved her tongue around the head and she felt him harden inside her mouth. His hands tangled in the large, soft raven curls as he guided her along. 

"Oh yes!" Miroku looked down to the see that she was stroking his erection as well, and he resisted the urge to pound into her. He could save that for sex. He reached a hand down to play with her breast, and she moaned as she continued to please him. 

Miroku stopped her, reluctantly, and she looked up at him. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked, almost afraid.

He shook his head urgently, and pushed her down on the large bed gently. "No, you were perfect. I've never had that feel so good before." 

She gave him a wary look, but his comment was forgotten when he placed his lips over hers. His hand traveled down her body and he inserted a finger into her. She was just as wet as he wanted her, and he wanted to be inside her so bad, it hurt. 

Miroku spread her legs open wider for him and was amazed at how wet she had gotten. He was ready to make love to his wife, the woman he would be with for the rest of his life. 

He positioned himself at her entrance and allowed his member to tease at her warm, wet core. Sango was trying her best to get him to enter her, but he was holding back. The thought of her wanting him turned him on greatly. 

Sango locked her legs around her back and pulled her down to him. He grinned against the soft, smooth skin of her shoulder and placed a kiss at the crook of her neck, before pushing back up on his hands.

He leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve his wallet and Sango watched him as he searched for something. "What are you looking for?" She asked, her eyes half-lidded and filled with lust. 

Miroku pulled out a small, square, golden-metallic package as if to answer her question. He positioned it between his teeth, but Sango reached up and grabbed his hand. He stopped and peered down at her a bit confused. "What?" he asked.

"No, Miroku…" She said sitting up straight with her knees underneath her. "Let's not use one of those. I want a baby."

Miroku was dumbfounded for a moment, and then realization hit him. "Sango, are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Sango replied, and raised herself up on her knees to kiss him passionately. He tossed the condom on the nightstand, and pushed her down on the bed gently.

He placed his hands on her thighs and spread her legs, then positioned himself at her entrance again. He dipped his head down to her breast and pulled her nipple between his teeth and flicked his tongue across it and then pushed into her. 

Sango felt him penetrate her and she enjoyed the thick, sweet pain. She was addicted to it, and by the look on his face he was enjoying it too. 

Miroku thrust in and out of her, slowly at first then gradually quickening his pace. She was tight and wet and he moaned out from the sensation of his woman. 

She felt his hot, wet mouth everywhere on her body as she felt him almost completely removed himself from her and then shove himself back in, over and over again. She closed her eyes and moaned when his mouth found her breast again, and it lingered there making her walls tighten around him.

Miroku knew she was near her climax and he wanted to speed up, but he didn't want to change his pace and make her lose the sensation. He peered down at her and placed his lips on hers. The sensation of his tongue sent her over the edge and she moaned against his lips.

"_Miroku! Yes!_" She bucked her hips against his, causing him to slide further inside of her as she came. Her tight walls were pulling him deeper inside of her and the sensation was like heaven to him.

He pulled out of her, and then flopped on his back. Sango was out of breath, but she wasn't done with him. She straddled him almost immediately, and he reached behind her to spread her open and then insert himself into her still very wet entrance.

She slid down on him and she felt his strong hands on her hips. His eyes were on her face, then her breast, then her belly and then finally at their joining. She placed his hands on his well-defined chest and grinded her hips with him, matching his rhythm. He leaned her forward so that her breasts were hovering above his face, and he reached up to suck and lick at them while she rode him. 

Sango locked her legs around his, her knees at his side and he pushed himself in and out of her. He moaned against her breasts as he felt his own climax coming, and he quickened his pace yet again. 

She felt his large erection hitting inside her and it was a mix between pleasure and pain. She whimpered and squealed as he brought her another orgasm, then he threw back his head, closed his eyes, grasped her hips and pounded into her until she felt his warm liquid shoot inside of her. 

"Ah! Yes!" He moaned as he moved her up and down while he came. Sango bit her lower lip at the wonderful sensation, unsuccessfully holding back a cry of pleasure. 

She removed herself from him and plopped next to him tiredly. Miroku was panting heavily and his black hair clung to his forehead. His chest was moist with sweat and he wrapped her in his embrace. 

"That was amazing." Miroku commented, staring almost hypnotized at the ceiling. His breathing was labored, but Sango could hear his heart beat starting to return to normal. 

She smiled at her handsome husband as she felt him pull the quilt over them. "That was the best we ever had." She commented before closing her eyes.

He turned on his side and stared into her eyes for a moment in the dimness of the room. He reached out a hand to stroke a curl from her face, and allow his thumb to trace her lips. "I love you, Sango." His voice was serious and full of meaning. The way he was looking at her made her want to cry tears of joy.

"I love you, too, Miroku." She said, and he leaned closer to her for a kiss. His lips were soft and warm, and he pulled her into his embrace. She was suddenly feeling very sleep, just as he was. After a moment or two of silence, Sango spoke up. "Miroku…?"

"Yes, my love?" He asked, not bothering to move, just stroke his hand up and down her arm and through her hair. 

"Do you think…we made a baby?" She asked, snuggling closer to his chest. The room was suddenly very cold and she thought of no other place she'd rather be than here in his arms. 

"I hope." Miroku replied and kissed the top of her head, smelling the hairspray and the sweet scent of her shampoo. His body felt heavy, and little waves of pleasure were still coursing through his body. 

He peered down at his wife who was already fast asleep, warm in his arms. Miroku smiled weakly before he drifted off as well.


End file.
